Broken Soul
by skye dash
Summary: Awalnya ia hanya penasaran dengan pelukis bernama Uchiha Sasuke, takdir memang lucu. Ia justru bertemu dengan sang pelukis saat ia menjadi dokter jaga di sebuah rumah sakit, dan secara tidak sengaja mengetahui gangguan kejiwaan yang diderita oleh sang pemuda. AU. Birthday fict for Moorena.


_Chlorpromazine, Haloperidol, Trihexilpenidyl, Risperidone_, adalah nama obat-obatan yang biasa digunakan untuk menangani pasien penderita _Shcizoprenia_. Sampai saat ini, hanya penyakit kejiwaan itu yang memiliki obat untuk meredakan penyakit sang penderita, itu _pun _sang pasien tidak bisa sembuh dengan total.

_Dissociative Identitiy Disorder, Psikoneurosa, Psikaastenia, TICS, Hipokhondria, Neurasthenia_, dan berbagai jenis penyakit kejiwaan lainnya yang hingga saat ini penderitanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh masyarakat umum, tanpa mereka mengetahui dengan jelas penyakit itu.

Sasuke menatap bayangannya di cermin. Pemuda itu menyapukan tangannya di permukaan cermin, menghapus uap-uap air bekas ia mandi yang membuat cermin menjadi kabur.

Ia tidak gila, tidak, meskipun para psikiater kenamaan di pelosok negeri mendiagnosanya sebagai penderita Shcizophrenia, dan menunjukkan gejala penderita DID.

Ia tidak gila. Tidak.

Pemuda itu membuka kabinet di samping cermin, mengambil beberapa botol obat, menuang isinya ke dalam gengaman tangannya, dan langsung menelan tablet-tablet obat itu tanpa meminum air.

Ia tidak gila.

**Broken Soul**

**Naruto** belongs to **Mashashi Kishimoto**

**AU**, **OOC**

_Happy Late Birthday For You Again, Moo _

Sakura bersenandung dengan riang, hari ini Sai akan kembali dari Italia, setelah tiga tahun lamanya tunangannya itu belajar menjadi koki di Negara asal makanan kesukaannya, _pizza_ dan _spaghetti_. Ia mengoleskan _eye shadow_ berwarna pink cerah di kelopak matanya, tak lupa ia menggunakan _blush on_ dan _lipstick_ sewarna senada. Gadis itu mematut dirinya di cermin besar yang terpampang di meja riasnya. Sempurna, ia tampak seperti gadis belasan tahun yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Sakura memeriksa arloji di pergelangan tangannya dan tersentak saat mendapati bahwa ia terlambat untuk menjemput kekasihnya itu di bandara, perjalanan dari apartemennya ke bandara Haneda membutuhkan waktu satu jam, sementara pesawat Sai akan mendarat 45 menit lagi, bergegas, ia segera mengambil kunci mobil di atas _buffet_ dan langsung meluncur menuju bandara.

Gadis itu melongok ke arah kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok Sai di bagian kedatangan penumpang internasional. Seperti yang diduganya, ia terlambat. Gadis itu merogoh saku bajunya, memutuskan untuk menelpon Sai, saat ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Berbalik, ia mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"SAI!" pekik Sakura dan langsung memeluk erat pria yang kini sudah lima tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. Pria yang di panggil Sai terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura menerjang dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, namun tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk memeluk balik sang gadis, membawanya lebih erat dalam dekapannya.

"Kau terlambat." Ucap sang pemuda sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher sang gadis, menyesap aromanya. Sakura. Gadis itu memiliki aroma tubuh yang sama dengan namanya, aroma yang selalu membuatnya rindu ketika ia berada di Italia.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama berdandan," jawab Sakura pelan. Sai terkekeh pelan, pria itu melepaskan pelukan Sakura, dan melihat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang menahan rasa malu.

"Ku maafkan." Sai kini memperhatkan dengan seksama gadis yang berdiri di depannya. "Rambutmu sudah panjang," ucapnya saat menyadari bahwa kini rambut sang gadis sudah mencapai punggungnya. "Kau juga sedikit lebih tinggi, mungkin kau bertambah satu milimeter selama aku berada di Italia." Sakura memukul bahu Sai dan menunjukkan raut wajah cemberut. Ia sebal saat pria itu mengungkit-ngungkit tinggi badannya yang memang lebih pendek di banding gadis Jepang kebanyakan.

"Diamlah atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di bandara." Ucapnya jengkel.

…

"Kau yakin ingin tinggal di apartemen Naruto?" Tanya Sakura saat mereka kini berada di dalam apartemen milik salah satu sahabat mereka, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Iya, aku akan tinggal bersamanya sementara aku mencari apartemen yang bisa ku tinggali. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ memutuskan untuk menjual rumah dan tinggal di Hokkaido, membuatku seperti gelandangan tak punya rumah. Lagipula Naruto saat ini sedang berada di Nagoya minggu ini, jadi aku bisa menggunakan apartemen ini sesukaku," jawab Sai.

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku, apartemen ini seperti kandang babi. Lihat, ia pasti tidak pernah membersihkan apartemen ini sejak setahun yang lalu," Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ruangan yang berantakan.

"Aku akan membersihkannya nanti, hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena dia memperbolehkanku tinggal di sini."

"Hah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Kau letakkan kopermu di kamar Naruto sementara aku membersihkan ruangan ini, kemarin aku sempat membersihkan kamarnya, tetapi tak cukup waktu untuk membersihkan ruangan yang lain. Akhir-akhir ini rumah sakit sibuk, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti, aku hanya bisa memanfaatkan waktu istirahatku yang singkat itu untuk membersihkan kamarnya." Sai tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu

"Aku tahu, terima kasih, seharusnya kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu."

"Tidak kok, sudah sana letakkan kopermu!" Sai mengecup ringan bibir Sakura dan melangkah menuju kamar Naruto sementara Sakura mulai membereskan ruang tamu sahabat pirangnya itu. Gadis itu sedang mengeluarkan sampah-sampah yang berada di bawah sofa saat menemukan tumpukan majalah porno tersembunyi di bagian belakang sofa.

"DASAR RUBAH MESUM!"

…

_Maroon, crimson_, hitam, _dark blue, olive green_. Pria itu memeriksa warna-warna yang kini menghiasi kanvas miliknya. Kanvas yang beberapa jam yang lalu hanya berisi coretan sketsa kini telah dipenuhi dengan warna-warna bernuansa gelap, yang selalu menjadi ciri khas lukisannya. Pemuda itu menatap dengan puas hasil lukisannya, ia meletakkan palet besi miliknya di meja yang tepat berada di sampingnya, tak lupa ia memasukkan kuas-kuas ke dalam gelas berisikan _thinner_, menghapus bekas-bekas cat minyak yang telah ia pakai.

Pria itu keluar dari studio lukisnya, dan sedang berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil minuman saat ponselnya berbunyi. Malas-malasan, pemuda itu mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aaa, lukisanku sudah selesai, aku akan membiarkannya kering terlebih dahulu sebelum membungkusnya. Kau bisa mengambilnya di tempatku satu jam lagi." Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin, dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Aku mengerti, kau urus saja sisanya." Pria itu langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa menunggu respon dari sang penelepon. Ia menenggak air di botol hingga habis.

_Kruuk…._

Perutnya berbunyi, ia lupa kapan terakhir ia makan, nampaknya sudah lebih dari semalam, apabila perutnya sudah berbunyi menunjukkan aksi protes padanya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kombini yang ada di sebelah apartemennya, ketika ia sadar bahwa kaos yang ia kenakan penuh dengan coretan cat minyak , saat melukis ia memang tidak pernah menggunakan celemek melukis, sehingga kausnya pasti penuh dengan noda-noda cat minyak. Sasuke mengambil kaus bersih di kamarnya, saat secara tak sengaja ia menatap cermin yang ada di kamar. Tampak dirinya dengan noda cat di kaos dan, lengan, bahkan wajahnya.

_Mati… Mati… Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup._

Rasa pusing yang hebat tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

_Mengecewakan, kau anak tidak berguna. Mati. Mati. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu! Kami tidak membutuhkanmu!_

"ARGHHH!" Sasuke jatuh terpuruk di atas lantai dengan tangan mencengkram kepalanya.

_Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup._

Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya, berharap suara-suara yang kembali terdengar di dalam kepalanya berhenti.

_Kau tidak berguna, kau bahkan lebih rendah dibandingkan sampah yang teronggok di jalanan._

"Berhenti…"

_Tidak ada yang mencintaimu, mereka semua membencimu. Kau harusnya mati._

Suara-suara di dalam kepalanya terdengar semakin nyaring, Sasuke berjalan terseok ke arah _buffet_ yang ada di samping ranjangnya, ia mengambil botol-botol obat miliknya, menuangkan isinya secara kasar, dan langsung memasukkan belasan kapsul itu ke dalam mulutnya, berharap suara itu lenyap dari pikirannya.

_Kumohon, tolong aku…_

…

Sakura sedang menggunakan jubah dokter miliknya dan memastikan peralatan dokter jaganya lengkap berada di sakunya, sudah dua minggu ini ia membantu Dr Shizune di pos Unit Gawat Darurat, karena kekurangan tenaga. Sakura mengecek saku kantong roknya dan menemukan tiket pameran lukisan yang diberikan Sai sebelum ia mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tadi. Sai sangat menggemari lukisan, saat mereka masih sekolah dulu, pemuda itu bahkan sempat masuk ke klub seni lukis, tapi karena suatu hal ia justru memilih untuk mendalami kemampuan memasaknya alih-alih memperdalam kemampuannya dalam bidang melukis. Padahal menurutnya gambar-gambar Sai sangat indah, mirip seperti foto.

Sai mengajaknya menonton pameran lukisan karya Uchiha Sasuke, pelukis favorit kekasihnya yang juga merupakan alasan mengapa Sai berhenti melukis.

"_Kau akan tahu alasannya jika kau melihat pameran lukisannya." _

Ucap Sai waktu ia menanyakannya, pria itu memberinya selembar tiket pameran, dan memaksanya untuk datang berkunjung jika ia memiliki waktu luang.

Sakura memegang tiket pameran itu di tangannya. Pameran akan di adakan di Shibuya pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Mungkin ia bisa datang, lagipula ia benar-benar penasaran lukisan seperti apa yang membuat Sai menyerah menjadi seorang pelukis dan banting setir menjadi seorang koki. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur sih.

**Brak!** Tiba tiba pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan dengan kasar.

"Dokter, ada pasien gawat darurat datang!" Sakura langsung melesat pergi diikuti dengan Tenten, suster yang kebetulan berjaga pada mala mini. Ia meletakkan begitu saja tiket pameran itu di atas meja miliknya.

"Gejala?"

"Overdosis, ditemukan oleh temannya tak sadarkan diri di apartemennya dua puluh menit yang lalu."

"Segera siapkan handuk hangat dan peralatan penanganan pertama," perintah Sakura yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Tenten. Dokter mungil itu melangkah menuju pintu kedatangan mobil ambulans, dia melihat seorang pemuda berusia dua puluhan terbaring tak sadarkan diri, wajahnya pucat, dan keringat dingin tampak memenuhi wajahnya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat adanya noda cat di kaus, tubuh, serta wajahnya. Sepertinya pasiennya kali ini seorang pelukis.

"Kumohon tolong dia," ucap seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya, kemungkinan besar dia adalah teman pasien yang menemukannya di apartemen.

"Kondisi?" Tanya Sakura pada petugas ambulans yang mengantar.

"Pasien ditemukan tak sadarkan diri 22 menit yang lalu, sempat sadarkan diri sepuluh menit kemudian, kehilangan konsentrasi sehingga tak bisa kami tanyai jenis obat yang digunakan. Sejak saat itu ia tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang." Jawab Shuici-_san_, petugas ambulans kawakan yang kebetulan saat itu bertugas mengantar pasien.

"Terima kasih, cepat bawa dia ke dalam!" perintah Sakura sambil mendorong _brankar_ ke dalam, secara otomatis Yugao, Shuichi, dan Natsumi membantunya mendorong _brankar_.

"Nama pasien?" Tanya Sakura ke arah Shuichi.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Langkah Sakura sontak terhenti saat mendengar nama sang pasien.

_Uchiha Sasuke?_

"Dokter?" panggilan Tenten menyadarkan Sakura yang sempat terpaku.

"Maaf. Uchiha-_san_! Uchiha-_san_!" panggil Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan pipi sang pemuda. Tak ada sahutan. Dokter kesayangan direktur rumah sakit itu, memeriksa denyut nadi sang pemuda, dan melihat raut wajahnya. "Tenten, usap wajah Uchiha-san dengan handuk basah!"

"_Hai'_"

"Apakah obatnya sudah dikeluarkan?"

"Belum," jawab Yugao, salah satu petugas ambulans yang menyertai Shuichi. "Kami sudah berusaha mengeluarkannya, tapi gagal."

"Apa anda tahu jenis obat yang ia minum?" Tanya Sakura pada Kiba, teman Sasuke yang menemukan pelukis itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamar apartemennya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi disampingnya memang ada botol obat yang tergeletak kosong." Ucap pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang pucat.

"Kita harus mencuci lambungnya sebelum terlambat. Natsumi, Tenten, siapkan peralatannya." Natsumi mengambil _selang nasogastric_ dan _selang nasotrakea_ dari dalam lemari penyimpanan, sementara Tenten menyiapkan _adapter_ dan peralatan yang lain.

Proses pencucian lambung berlangsung selama sepuluh menit, dan berhasil ketika belasan tablet berbentuk bulat berwarna jingga menyala berhasil dikeluarkan dari perut Sasuke.

Sakura terpana saat melihat belasan tablet yang tak asing baginya itu.

_Chlorpromazine_, obat untuk pasien dengan gangguan kejiwaan.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pelukis favorit Sai memiliki gangguan kejiwaan.

**TBC**

**a.n: **_Happy late birthday for you _Moo. Kayak yang gue janjiin, fict ini hadiah fict part 2 sekaligus part terakhir buat lo, soalnya gue ga enak ama lo yang udah bikinin gue banyak fict, maksud gue yang lain biar lo ga ngejek gue mulu soalnya lo bikini gue banyak fict sih, dan mungkin lo mau bikini gue fict lagi gituu…. Hahaha

Untuk kalian yang secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja membaca fict yang menurut gue masih banyak kurangnya ini, gue harap kalian para _readers_ bisa menikmatinya, maaf kalo mengecewakan. Gue masih belajar dan nyari berbagai referensi mengenai Schizofrenia, DID, ataupun soal profesi pelukis, dokter, dan bahkan koki. Jadi maaf kalau masih aneh…

_Last,but not least… please gimme Your comment, concrite, or maybe a flame about this fict… Really appreciate it_.

_Sincerely,_ Putri


End file.
